Everlasting
by Luvithia
Summary: Marinette's guilt is distracting her more than it should leading to her to be a bit careless, and she doesn't know what to do with her overwhelming emotions, but because of this someone sees her in a different light.
1. Her Feelings

It started out as any other day, Marinette was getting ready for school, saying goodbye to her mother, whom was drinking tea by the counter. And she walked to school with Alya. This was her usual routine, her normal routine anyway. As Ladybug she fought akumas alongside Chat Noir, she saved Paris every now and then but yet, for some reason slowly she hasn't been feeling like herself lately. Wake up, go to school, hang out with friends, save the day, help around the shop, do some home work, sketch some design she may not have time to make because of all the akuma attacks, then go to bed. Sure it was more exciting than any other average teenager's life style. She got used to too fast too quickly which was a good thing, but she was bothered by something. The rush of adrenaline she would feel as Ladybug helped her cope with that feeling for some time now. She wanted to get rid of that feeling in her chest, spending time at school would distract her now and then, laughing,

That feeling she was feeling, she got this feeling after saving Chat Noir from Dislocoeur, after that kiss. Even though Chat had no memory of it, why was she left with this feeling.

Most people would call that feeling guilt. She felt guilty, why most would ask. Well that's a question with an obvious answer. In a way she had felt as though she had betrayed Adrien, her crush, her love. Even though she doesn't really have any actual conversations with him. But her heart did belong to him. Even though she kissed Chat in order to save him, she felt as though she had too. Her first kiss was given to Chat and he had no knowledge of it. That should make her feel better, that he had no idea she did such a thing. But the kiss isn't what she was feeling guilty about. It was the fact that deep down she might have enjoyed it even though she had to.

The more she thought about it the more she felt that feeling of dread in her chest. Her heart belonged to Adrien and only him.

"Hey, earth to Marinette?" Alya was waving her hand in front of her face for a while before the secret heroine even noticed it.

"Oh sorry, just lost in thought." Her best friend handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" She examined it for a moment.

"It's for the final project, the teacher randomly paired up the class into two, and guess who your partner is?" Wait hopefully it wasn't Chloe, she had enough of being paired up with her, Marinette didn't even feel like talking to her let alone look at the spoiled rotten girl. It was not a good time. Alya observed Mainette;s expression, and knew she was hoping it wasn't Chloe.

"Don't worry, Chloe is not your partner. Trust me it's someone way better!" Alya's tone was full of glee, which caught Marinette's curiosity.

"Alright then, spill the beans, who is my partner?"

Alya motioned her index finger towards Adrien. And the reaction she was expecting was well unexpected.

"Really? That's pretty cool!" She was still feeling a bit ashamed but because of that feeling, in a way kept Marinette's overload of any emotion what so ever to a limit.

"I thought you would be more excited! You rarely get to talk to him, and now you get to spend the next month working on this project with him!" In fact she was, but for some reason she couldn't show it like she usually did.

"I am, I'm screaming on the inside, wouldn't want to scare him off now do I?" Alya thought for a moment.

"Since when did you get to mature, and without me!" Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "Well I have to get going, I need to look after the shop while my parent's go out to buy some ingredients." Alot of the bakery's ingredients were freshly made in the country, by some relatives so they needed to go out of town for a bit.

"Alright, see you later then." Just as she walked out the door of the classroom she was stopped by her least favorite person in the world.

"I hear, you're paired up with Adrien?" Chloe stood in front of her arms crossed and glaring.

"And your point is?" What did she want to do switch partners or something?

"Switch partners with me! Who knows If I'll be able to find an opportunity to go to his house for a month." Marinette really didn't have time for this.

"No, besides if we switched partners that would upset the teacher and then there would have been no point in her picking each pair randomly." That and she just wanted to get home. She was still upset at herself, no matter how many times she convinced herself that there was no reason to be upset she was. She then started to leave ignoring Chloe.

"Don't walk away from me!" The blonde grabbed Marinette's shoulder, why now she thought to herself. Why is she bothering her now? She gave her an honest straight forward answer, but this WAS Chloe, she wanted things her way, she was stubborn and right now Marinette hated that.

"Listen, No means no, are you that dumb that you don't know the meaning of a simple word." She pulled away from Chloe only to feel her go for her twin tails, but before she could Marinette dodged out of the way. Something Chloe didn't anticipate, she lost her balance and fell to the ground face first as Marinette continued to walk down the halls. "Do you really think starting a fight will help you get your way, go home and actually work on an assignment." She left Chloe with her shame and embarrassing defeat.

And someone managed to watch the whole thing, and see Marinette in a whole new light. Adrien stood under the door frame, with an expression that made him seem like he had stars twinkling in his eyes. "That was amazing." He whispered to himself.


	2. Forgetting

That was the last thing for him to expect happen, he was going to ask Marinette when would be a good time for them to meet up in order for them to start their project together, he stopped when he saw Chloe, he knew it was bad news, but before he interfered or stop anything, it ended like that. She avoided starting a fight as if it was nothing, she didn't even look back at Chloe when she fell, the way Marinette acted, caught him off guard, she looked cool in that moment.

"Did you say something dude." Nino was behind him then got distracted with Chloe still on the floor, and followed her movements as she stood up. "Hey why's she on the ground." He whispered in Adrien's ear so not to make it obvious. Chloe,s first reaction was shock to see Adrien standing nearby. She mouthed a few words, feeling even more ridiculous than she had already felt, and left the halls grunting words like, _making me look like a fool._ as she walked farther away.

"She tried to pick a fight with Marinette." Nino gasped. then made a look, he was able to read it so easily, he was stunned like his face was saying Marinette beat her?!

"Marinette, didn't even lift a finger Nino, she avoided it like it was nothing."

"Wait weren't you supposed to talk to her about the project rather than admire how cool she was?" Adrien, felt himself feel red. Then in that same moment, he realized he was right. "You can still go catch up to her before she leaves the grounds you know."

"Your right, thanks Nino!" And with that Adrien ran towards the exit. He frantically searched for any signs of Marinette, he caught a glimpse of her hair as she walked out of the building. She was faster than he anticipated, he felt as if he was trying to catch up to Ladybug. But he knew she wasn't ladybug, He saw Ladybug on the rooftop while Marinette was beside him during Alix and Kim's race near the Eiffel tower a few weeks ago. So she couldn't be Ladybug right?

He had to think about this later. But the moment he reached the exit she was gone. Well he did leave his bag back with Nino, he might as well go back and get it since Marinette was no where in sight. By the time he reached the classroom His best friend rushed towards him.

"Bro, I heard from Alya that Ladybug is fighting near by." Adrien clamped his hand over Nino's mouth in order to shushed him.

"Nino, not so loud!." Nino then nodded and Adrien let got. "What if someone heard you."

He waved his hand around the air in front of him, "Yes, sorry man I keep forgetting that your an in closet Ladybug fan." It's true, he was a fan and he was in love with her. If his father ever found out he'd tell him there's no need to be a fan of a vigilante and to abandon the mere thought of it.

"Thanks Nino, can you ask Alya for Marinette's contact information, so I can talk to her about the project later." he was given a thumbs up as he left to fight as Chat Noir.

As usual they ended up beating the Akuma, but he did notice something was off with Ladybug, she kept her eye contact to a minimum and didn't respond back with any playful sarcasm as he was used to. She was avoiding him. And that was bothering him. The only time she had ever ignored him was when the two had first met, but that was because they were both strangers to each other, they had known each other for a few months now and today she was keeping their conversations to a minimum.

"Is something bothering you mi'lady." She didn't turn her way when he called out to her. But he was able to see her make a heavy sigh.

"Nothing's wrong Chat, I just." There was a pause. "Nothing is wrong, I have to go see you later Chat." He wanted to go after her but he felt like he shouldn't he saw sadness in her eyes. And that pained him so. But he had felt like now was not the time to talk to his love. It was best to give her some space and talk to him when and if she was ready to share.

Later that day, Adrien finished a photo-shoot, finished the homework for that day. Now all he needed to do was talk to Marinette about completing their project. The faster they finish it the less he has to worry about it. Especially if there are any more Akuma attacks.

"You know you can always do it later, you do have like what, a month to finish that paper thing." Plagg was floating around with a piece of cheese, before he took a sat and ate the whole thing in one bite.

"That is true, but the faster we finish it, the less I have to worry about it." He decided to text Nino, he should have gotten Marinette's number by now. And he did. All Adrien needed to do now was call Marinette. He stared at the screen of his phone for a while.

"Well what are you waiting for? You going to call her or not?"

"Probably not today, I mean we'll see each other tomorrow at school anyway, I'll just talk to her till then." He was distracted, all that came to his mind now was the look on Ladybug's face. That look of sorrow. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

If only he knew who she really was then he would be able to help her out of her hero form. But also he does not know, mainly because she didn't want him to know. Even though he was willing to share his with her, she didn't want that.

The next day, he went to school as usually but Marinette was not their. In between classes he decided to ask Alya.

"Hey, where's Marinette?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure really, she usually tells me when she's not coming to class, maybe she's sick. I tried calling her but she won't pick up. But if she is sick I'll leave her alone and try again tomorrow, she'll need it." And with that he dropped the subject.

Marinette showed up the next day, but she looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was down. He probably wouldn't have been able to recognize her if hadn't responded to Alya's good morning.

~

Yesterday was just terrible for Marinette, she didn't get any sleep, she was exhausted physically and emotionally, but mostly emotionally. She just can't get over that feeling she has. No matter how many times she had reasoned with herself. And given herself multiple reasons for her not to feel that way. But she couldn't help it. And since she left the window of her room open the night before yesterday she ended up catching a cold yesterday. Which gave her time to think about it even more than if she wasn't sick. In this case, it was bad, she was just left with her thoughts all day the day prior, something she had been trying to avoid this entire time since the incident. At first it didn't bother her not one bit, but the more she thought about it the more that it started to bother her. She even misplaced her ribbons, the ones she tied her hair with everyday. It was probably somewhere in her room just laying around.

"Hey, that's a new look for you." Alya seemed a bit surprised to the sudden change, she had twin tails ever since she met her in kindergarten. All Marinette did was give a tired smile. And then sat down in her usual seat. "Still tired hu." The tired girl nodded.

Class had continued as usual, and ended with the instructor reminding everyone about the project in case some people haven't started yet. Marinette was one of those people.

"Hey, you feeling better today?" Marinette turned her head to find Adrien leaning back to see her. Any other day she would blush or internally freak out, but again she was not feeling like herself lately.

"Yeah, way better than before." She gave a faint smile then continued. "When would you want to work on the project? Since we haven't started." That was right, she had been so busy thinking about other th9ings she forgot about the project. She should get her priorities in order before she starts to mess up fighting akumas as well.

"Well I'm free this afternoon, where do you want to meet up?" She thought for a moment.

"Any where is fine with me." This gave Adrien some time to think, the most comfortable place he felt to do the assignment, well since he was rarely interrupted while he was in his room, and wouldn't want to go out to the public library with out running into a fan asking for his autograph. He usually had to turn them down because he hated signing anything with his picture on it. Mainly because he wouldn't want people to brag about it or sell it online for a ridiculously high price, when it cost him nothing to write his name down. Plus his father was against it mainly because then everyone would want his signature.

He was about to suggest his place but then, a thought popped into his mind. His father would start to ask questions, and questions on who is that girl, why was she coming to his house, and the usual what does this girl mean to him, and ask if he was dating her or not and more unappropriated questions he would rather avoid.

"How about your place, meeting in a public library would be a bit uncomfortable for me, and right now my place isn't the best option." But only because lately his father has been working in his home office rather then at the office.

"Sure sounds fine with me. Would, 4 pm this afternoon work with you?" Just a bit after school, so to give him time to do anything he had to.

"Alright, oh before I forget," The blonde take out a pen and starts writing something down. "Here, my phone number, so you can message me." Marinette did the same and handed him her's.

"And here is mine, so you can tell me when you're on your way or when your in front, I'll message you the address." They both agreed and then continued on to class.

~

"Wow Marinette, you got his number isn't that amazing!" The red kwami said with joy as she sat down the nearest pillow as Marinette dropped herself onto her bed.

"Yea, it's a dream but.. " But she didn't feel as over joyed as had hope she had been. "It still bugs me Tikki, maybe this feeling will go away the more time I spend with Adrien." At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Adrien texted her that he would be there in about 15 minutes. But a few hours passed and he didn't show up.


	3. In Need of a Distraction

Adrien had just felt terrible, he felt as though he had stood her up in a way. He said he would make it to her place to start the project heck, he was the one that brought it up as well. He kept thinking about how much of a jerk move that was. He didn't even tell her he couldn't make it. If he did he probably wouldn't feel this bad. But it wasn't his fault really, his father had forced him to attend a last minute photo-shoot, and after dinner with an important sponsor. His father wouldn't take no for an answer, mainly because it would hurt his reputation, something his father was keen on keeping.

"Why don't you just call her and say you're sorry for not making it instead of moping around because you couldn't." Plagg just floated around a bit, probably thinking about what type of cheese he should eat.

"I know I should but, I just feel terrible. Waiting this out will probably make thing worse."

And it did he had been thinking about how to tell Marinette how sorry he was, but every way he thought about it made it sound like an excuse on not to go to her place. He let his head fall back as he stared at the celling.

Earlier Marinette was actually excited for once after the time was growing closer but after Adrien never showed up, she felt just as crummy. And she felt a bit silly, for making the snacks herself. And making some tea to go along with them. She was looking forward to having him over, she even took the time to hide all of the pictures of him she had hanging in her room. Placing them in a small box she had placed under her bed. But now she didn't feel like doing anything, regardless, she sat by her desk and started on the homework that was assigned that day. It didn't take too long, So she spend the rest of the time just staring at the ceiling, maybe he did message her that he was going to be late or that he couldn't show up, she took a glance at her phone screen and nothing. Well it couldn't be helped, and she didn't have the heart to tell Alya about this knowing how she is she would probably confront Adrien on why he told her that he was going to show up and ended up not showing up at all. And if it wasn't his fault Alya would probably make him feel bad about not showing up, Marinette didn't want him to feel bad about it, if he couldn't make it then, he couldn't make it simple as that.

"It's alright Marinette, he probably had something important come up." The girl nodded, then short after sighed, she needed to unwind for a bit, perhaps she should go on a patrol of the town. Keep her mind off of things, and some fresh air was something she really needed right about now.

Moments later she leaped out of her window, as Ladybug, she could be out for as long as she needed as long as she doesn't use her Lucky Charm. And she planned too, the whole incident did upset her yes, bit it helped her feel less guilty about what had been wandering in her mind the past few days. So in a way it was a good and yet bad thing. She was out for about a good two hours until, a little Cat arrived beside her. She didn't say anything at first, it was an eerie silence between the two. It lasted for a few moments then Chat broke the silence.

"Mi'Lady, is everything alright?" She glanced towards him then looked back at the night lights. To him she shined brighter than any star or light out that night.

"It's just." She spoke in a sincere tone, and Chat he listened. "I, I haven't been feeling like myself lately, and I have been ignoring you because of it. I'm sorry, for that. And well something happened today that made me just feel like getting out and enjoy the night." Chat could relate, he had got out to get away from his own life as well. Especially on how today went. But he felt a bit relieved being able to meet his lady like this and open her heart to him, even if it was only a bit oh heart. "And, I just." She paused for a moment. "I was looking forward to meeting someone today, I mean I already somewhat know this person, but I was really looking forward to spending some time with them and there was a sudden change of plans." She didn't say anymore. She usually never talked about her civilian life to Chat but she had to tell someone, and she felt comfortable about telling him everything. Heck if he asked who she really was she would, because she wasn't feeling like herself.

"Thank you for listening by the way, sorry if I rambled on there for a moment." Chat waved his hands in front of him.

"It's not bother Mi'lady, I'm glad you decided to let your heart out to me even if it was only for a few moments." The heroine smiled and then gazed up at the sky as she tried to see the constellations above.

"I'll always be here to lend a hand, ear or shoulder to you my sweet."

She was glad that she ran into Chat even if it was by chance, they enjoyed each other's company for a few hours longer. In comfortable silence. They joked and laughed a bit as the time passed then it was time for their departure.

"This was nice, spending time with you Mi'lady." Ladybug just smiled, she felt so much better, and actually she hadn't felt this way in a while. There was a refreshing feeling in her chest, she was actually happy.

"It was wasn't it?" She just smiled and took one last glance at him before leaving. "See you later Chat."

Once in his room, he felt his heart flutter. He felt like he was able to get closer to Ladybug now than he had in that last few months Like he was actually going somewhere with this.

"You seem rather happy for someone who just spend the whole night out and about." Plagg was just laying on a nearby pillow too lazy to get up. "I'm tired you know, this calls for another round of cheese before bed!" He rushed out of the room and most likely towards the kitchen where the cheese was.

"Seems like I'm finally getting some good luck." Which in a way was ironic since he was a black cat and superstition wise were the source of bad luck, but he never believed in any of that, he just felt like things happen just because not due to luck. But tonight he thought otherwise.

Plagg thought about bringing up the assignment but he figured he was too happy to kill his mood. So he did just that and dropped the subject for now.

The next day Adrien was practically skipping out of his house then stopped himself, he had to keep his cool. Or else his father would start to question him again, and he hated when he was overly suspicious about anything and everything.

By the time he reached the school he noticed that it was pouring, a sudden rain storm. Good thing they always left spare umbrellas in the limo in case of situations like this. But as he stepped into the sidewalk he noticed someone walking in the rain. It was Marinette, she was getting soaking wet, and it seemed like she was walking in the rain for some time now.

Without a second thought he ran beside her with his umbrella in hand. "You know if you keep walking in the rain like this you're going to get sick." The sound of Adrien's voice and the sudden stop to the rain falling on her surprised her. "I mean get sick again." He had a point it was like Marinette wanted to get sick on purpose this time.

"I just forgot to bring an umbrella is all, I wasn't counting on this rain." She sounded better than he expected.

"Listen, about yesterday, I'm" She interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Look, its fine. Something important probably came up hu? Don't worry about it." She looked straight ahead, in that moment he noticed something. The expression on her face, her eyes sad, but he felt like he has seen it before, before he could place it she turned around and gave a faint smile. "Well we're here might as well get ready for class right." She left towards her locker, while he closed his umbrella.

"Hey man, what's up with you and Marinette walking to school together?" Nino leaned on the blonde's shoulder being the curious best friend that he is.

"Nothing, she was walking in the rain and I just helped her stay dry." His best friend gave him a look as if he was not buying it, but he also did know how nice Adrien can be so he figured he had no reason to lie to him.

"So how did it go yesterday by the way, did you guys work on the project like you said you were planning to?"

He told him what had happened, how he couldn't make it and how the short walk made him feel like well crummy.

"Hey, you couldn't help it right? And she even said not to worry about it so you shouldn't worry about it." He did have a point but that expression told him two things, that he had seen it before and that it was not okay.

They both sat down in their seats, and class had begun. The day went by like any other, but still

Marinette should have been full of glee when she entered the school, she was able to share an umbrella with Adrien, but she wasn't. She didn't feel a crummy as she had the past few days, but after spending the whole evening trying to find her ribbons yesterday while she waited for Adrien and then finally finding them before she left on patrol last night only to wake up with only one ribbon. So she had to go back to school again without her usual hair-do.

"Hey, you're hair is down again, wait let me guess you lost your ribbons? Or did you lose one of them and decided to not wear any until you have both right?" She was right, Alya knew how much she liked her twin tails. And not wearing them for two days straight, she figured that she didn't have a good day yesterday. "Why so glum?"

"I still feel a bit sick," She lied. "So, I came to school with whatever I could find."

The red head nodded, seeing how that makes sense and all. "Well, you do look better than you did yesterday, so let's just get this day over and done with so you can go back home and rest some more." Yep that was just what Marinette needed to rest. She slightly regrets being out all night, but it did help her unwind a bit.

The day went by, she figured she would message Adrien when he could work on the project later that afternoon. The class ended and Marinette without thinking bolted out of the room before he or Alya could say anything to her. What she needed most was to go out and be Ladybug again, she was in need of a distraction.


End file.
